Talk:Luaith
Update: Since the update on 9/9/2008 (The strength of Luaith, the NM appearing in the Tavnazian Archipelago's Sacrarium, has been adjusted.) :*Solo'd with some difficulty using Beastmaster with a Familiared Blubber Eyes, by pulling to zone in, using several Pet Food Zeta, some Courier Carrie's, and the DC pets near the entrance. :*Also duo'd easily as 2 Beastmasters with 2 Familiared Blubber Eyes.--Bremenn 13:58, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Update: Since the December 2010 update (level cap raised to 90) this fight is cake :Solo'd as a 90RNG/NIN getting TP off 2 or 3 of the surrounding Fomors before popping. NM was never able to get through first application of shadows and went down with barrage and a sidewinder. --Laucion of Fairy 15:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Im not sure abot this but it seems to me that Blubber Eyes builds a resistance to charm on firesday, just a heads up. i failed charm maybe 7 times. i dont understand why it would though since its tolerance is darkness, although its obvious it likes to cast fire elemental spells. :*Fomor hate stays over time, after months of inactivity in sacrarium i poped for some1 else and still had full fomor hate--Charles Guillen 04:36, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Drop Rate I think the reported drop rate may be a little high. Currently 0/8 bst duoing Luaith -Moggly 11:28, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :When did you kill them though? I was 1/8 on these, and then 2/10. That was mid to late last year, I then heard a rumour that drop rate had been increased. I've only done one since then and it dropped. Also keep in mind that you can easily go 0/8 on a 25% drop rate, that's a 75% chance you won't get it every time you do it. --Blazza 11:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I'm the other bst that duo's with Moggly, we're now heading into 0/12 on my belt. 25% 10% 50% regardless of the percentage, it either drops or it doesn't. Just keep keepin' on!Tah 08:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC)Tah My LS (TheSons of Asura) has very good luck with Luaith. We popped him 4 times in one night and got 3 belts. Perhaps the drop rate was increased, or maybe TH2 has an effect. As a rule, we always bring a thief (me, on this last run,) to everything we do. Anecdotally, we have good luck with Cathleann(sp) as well. 3/3 on her. --Anobi 19:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Soloed as 70THF/35DNC after the June 21st 2010 update. Ended with 26hp left. I would suggest building tp before the fight like I did not! Forgot to note that I did use perfect dodge when he did since I couldn't accumulate TP for cures. I also used one Hi-potion +1 --Zanece 22:52, 21 June 2010 (MST) "Landed Gravity as RDM/WHM with Exceptional magic accuracy gear for Lv.75" -It's a 50 cap zone. Tah 08:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC)Tah Party Setup Easily handled by a party of WHM/SMN RDM/WHM PLD/NIN NIN/DNC DRG/SAM BLU/NIN.--edster1500 22:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Very easily handled with SAM/DNC, SAM/DNC, PLD/WAR, THF/NIN, SMN/WHM and RDM/WHM. I (PLD) was never hit for more than 50 damage. Seriously, this was easier than a regular fomor. I have no idea where these allegations of being hit for 300-500 damage come from. Certainly not the hardest of the 5 as so many seem to claim. Got the drop too... --Khaeron 14:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) As of the June 21, 2010 update: Easy solo 75PLD/37DNC